


Once more, out loud

by t7hd84c



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, just that mostly, winter's opening up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t7hd84c/pseuds/t7hd84c
Summary: It's Winter's surprise day off and she wants Qrow to know she cares just as much as he does.-"What's with you today?"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Once more, out loud

Winter wakes up to silence. It's unusual, but not too unusual--until she checks the time on her scroll. 8:06? With increasing panic she notices the sunlight streaming in through the edges of the curtains. Unless she really just slept through her alarm, or it didn't go off, for whatever reason, there can only be one culprit. She whirls around on the bed.

"Morning, Win," Qrow's voice is gentle with an underlying smugness. This voice might have won her over in the first place but she can't feel anything other than annoyance right now.

"Did you turn off my alarm?" she asks, glaring. Qrow nods.

"You realise today's the day the airships are down and I'm going to have to take the shuttle train, which, now that I've missed the eight o' clock, leaves at ten, which means I'm going to be there just in time to catch the last ten minutes of my scheduled rota?"

Qrow's grin turns wicked. "So why bother going at all?"

Winter fumes. "Qrow, please, at least one of us has to have some responsibility." She sits up, then immediately flops back down with a groan.

Qrow shifts his torso, resting his chin on a hand. "Hey, relax. You had what, two hours of patrolling to do, and Jimmy even agreed with me it would be pretty stupid for you to take a three hour commute for a two hour day."

"Three hours total, for two ways. And speaking of the general, now I'm going to have to write him a leave of absence without prior notice report _and_ find a substitute for my patrols."

Qrow leans over her. "Lucky for you, I took the liberty of calling in your leave yesterday, and Jimmy's long sorted the replacement out. What were you saying about responsibility?" He jerks back just in time to miss Winter's palm reaching to push his face away.

"You're a devious bastard." Her arm falls back to land across her eyes.

She hears a gravelly chuckle, dangerously close to her ears. "And yet you're still my girlfriend." His tongue darts out to trace the shell of her ear.

"That's disgusting, Qrow," she mutters, but her eyes stay closed and she doesn't move. Not until rough hands wiggle their way under her waist and spin her on top of him.

She feels his heart beating steady in his chest, warm against her cheek and fingertips. She looks up at a chinful of stubble, then he leans down and nudges her into a kiss. It starts off sweet, then he's going straight for the tonsils. Early as it is, it escalates into a full-on makeout session, her hands grasping at his hair and his doing the same with her ass. Then he hooks his fingers and swiftly pulls her panties down. Winter gasps for air, before nipping at his jaw. She's been aware of Qrow's hardening cock pressing against her thigh for a while, and she reaches down and gives his balls a quick squeeze through his boxers. He moans, baring his neck open to an onslaught of Winter's teeth and lips that will no doubt leave him looking like the victim of a vampiric feast. She reaches his Adam's apple, covering it with her lips and sucking. Qrow groans, pushing her off softly.

"Do that on my dick instead, god damn."

"Or, since it's meant to be my day off today," Winter pauses, her lips curving into a smile as she lets Qrow pull her up by the thighs.

-

They're sticky and tired, but it's Qrow who's the first off the bed.

"Come on, you don't want to let this rare day off go waste," he says, reaching an arm out for Winter to take his hand, grabbing her forearm and yanking her up when she buries her face further into the pillows in response. She leans her forehead into his chest, arms wrapping round his waist for support. Qrow wants to laugh at how uncharacteristically clingy she's being, but that would only make her pouty, and he can't handle that right now.

"We need to wash up. Look, I'll even offer this: separate showers. Now that's something you'd never pass up, would you?" he asks teasingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She must really be letting go of her pride today, because to Qrow's surprise, she makes a noise and shakes her head.

"Wash me," she mumbles, then lifts her head to give Qrow a frown. "But no funny business." There's the Winter he knows.

"Sure," he agrees, and picks Winter up bridal style. She doesn't even object, automatically shifting her arms round his neck. Qrow chuckles, filing this moment away for future enjoyment.

-

Once they're showered and properly awake Winter rejects almost every suggestion Qrow has about what to do on her day off.

"What's so bad about go-karting?"

"That's for kids, Qrow, and anyway, you wouldn't accept me beating you in every race and we had to stay there for hours until I eventually let you win."

Qrow's shout is so indignant Winter thinks he might actually have convinced himself of his victory.

"Well, if you hate the idea of going out so much we could just have a day in, no work allowed."

Winter's eyes narrow at the last bit but Qrow can tell she's considering.

"All right," she agrees. "But how about we do something useful, like redecorate."

Qrow groans. "We just kinda did that after taking down the Christmas decorations, though."

"It's July, Qrow," Winter informs him with a roll of her eyes. Then they suddenly light up. "We could bake, since Yang's birthday is coming up."

It's Qrow's turn to light up, for a different reason, though. "You remembered Yang's birthday?" he asks, surprise evident. "I didn't know you cared that much about my family."

Winter's almost offended, but to be fair, that is sort of the impression she's generally tried to give off.

"Of course I do," Winter brushes it off. "Now what kinds of cakes does she like?"

Qrow squints after a pause. "Chocolate."

Winter regards him with a look. "You don't know, do you."

"Just go with chocolate, who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Not her, I hope."

-

They don't have enough ingredients to bake a proper cake, so they have to go to the store anyway. Qrow laughs at Winter every other item as she gets lost in the aisles.

"This is why you have a good househusband who gets all the groceries for you," he preens.

"Thank you, darling," Winter grits out. He's right, though, and part of her knows she suggested baking just so Qrow would kick her out halfway and she could watch from the living room in peace, a movie starting in the background.

When they're done shopping, Qrow insists on carrying all the bags himself, and Winter shrugs, walking ahead to buy herself an ice cream by the roadside. She gives in to Qrow's "ahh"ing on the third time, letting him have a lick. She pretends to be appalled when he bites out a huge chunk.

There is a glob of white on the corner of Qrow's mouth, and she prepares to scold him when a thought flashes through her mind. She gives their surroundings a once-over, noting the man on his phone on the opposite side of the road before mouthing a countdown to herself and then spinning around, aiming for the ice cream. Her lips touch his skin a split second after she realises it no longer is there, and she retracts herself immediately. She looks up to meet Qrow's stare.

"I licked it off, sorry," he says, after a pause of wonder. Winter raises her shoulders nonchalantly and walks off ahead. Qrow runs to catch up.

"I can save it for you next time," he informs, tilting his head when Winter turns to look at him.

"Next time?" she asks, cupping his face and pulling him down into a quick kiss. She can feel his grin as she pulls away.

"What's with you today?" Qrow's face is about to split in half, but his voice is soft.

Winter ignores the slight flush in her cheeks, staring at him seriously.

"Just thought that since I love you, I should show it." As Qrow's eyes soften she adds, "I really didn't take it for granted all sixty-three times you've said it, joking or not."

The kiss Qrow pulls her into is deep but not at all dirty, and there's that familiar feeling she's finally putting a name to. She ignores the sound of the bags being dropped, letting herself be swept up into it. His eyes are shining when he pulls back first, their faces still less than an inch apart.

"Can you say it one more time?"

"Yes. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting fics in a long while, hope you enjoy!


End file.
